


meet the parents: speirton style

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Lip is scary but he tries not to show it, M/M, Meet the Family, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Be safe, baby boy!” Lip called out after them.George groaned, throwing his head back. "Mom!" he drawled out, glaring back at them both. Lip just smiled, innocent as ever, and Ron chuckled. His husband was a menace.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	meet the parents: speirton style

**Author's Note:**

> yay, another little BoB fic! I really hope this is okay? I'm still not 100% writing for these boys but I love doing it xD

The doorbell rang, carefree chime echoing through the house and contradicting the tension in Lip's shoulders. There was a loud bang from upstairs, followed by a curse, before feet came bounding down. Ron was surprised George didn't manage to trip at the speed he was going.

“That'll be him!” the younger of the three cried, wide smile lighting up his face as he all but ignored the other two on his way to the front door. He took a moment to compose himself, smoothing a hand through his shaggy hair, and then opened the door. “Hi.”

Ron peered over Lip's shoulder to sneak a peek through the gap George was almost completely blocking. From what he could see, the boy on the other side was slightly taller than George, dark hair and pale skin.

There was an awkward silence and Ron felt rather than heard his husband holding his breath in front of him. Silently, he laid a gentle hand on Lip's shoulder and squeezed, smiling when he felt the warm body lean into his touch.

“I- uh...” a rustle, and then a bunch or fresh roses appeared in front of the stranger's face, “I got you these.”

George gasped, taking them with greedy hands. “You didn't need to get me anything, Joe!” Ah, so that was his name. Joe. Ron smiled; at least it wasn't something ridiculous like Xavier. “But thank you.” George brought the flowers up to his face and inhaled, smile growing softer. There was a pause, a hesitation, before George took a step back and pulled the door further open, giving them both a better look at his date.

Joe was a good looking guy, Ron wouldn't deny him that; strong features, well-built, and he held himself with a confidence that he could respect. He still couldn't help but frown at the leather jacket, nor the ripped jeans. The eyebrow piercing wasn't ideal either.

But as Joe flashed them both a nervous smile, following George's offer to step inside, Ron decided he should give him a chance.

Lip, however, might not be so easy to win over. He stiffened underneath Ron's hand, fingers twitching at his side – a tell-tale sign that he was on edge – and Ron didn't envy George or Joe in that moment. He knew he could be intimidating. Hell, he spent most his life building up that reputation. Lip, on the other hand, people mistook as easy-going and nurturing from the get go and, whilst he was still all those things, everyone seemed to miss the aggressive side to his protectiveness.

His husband had an intimate group or boys all tucked safely under his wing and if anyone were to dare mess with them they would be sure not to try it again. Ron had seen it happen enough times already.

Tonight was worse, though, because George was easily Lip's favourite (he lived with them for pete's sake) and anybody George had tried to date had never lasted long.

“Hello, sirs.” Joe greeted, holding out a hand. Luckily, Lip took it with a tight smile.

“Are you in college, Joe?” Lip asked, not wasting any time. George bristled behind Joe and Ron held back a sigh.

Surprisingly, Joe didn't bat an eyelid. He smiled at Lip, shaking his head and, before Lip could jump in with more questions, answered, “No, sir. I'm a trainee contractor.” 

“Must be tough work, kid.” Ron piped up, shaking the boy's hand and offering him his best smile. 

Joe’s smile didn't falter as he glanced over his shoulder to George. “Nah, it keeps me busy and the money's good. Means I can treat this one to a proper date, like he deserves.” Ron was taken aback at that, and he found himself warming to the kid already. 

If George's bashful smile and flushed cheeks meant anything, it looked like he was too.

“C'mon,” George groaned, reaching for Joe's hand and smiling again when the boy laced their fingers together, “let’s escape before you're bombarded with more questions.”

“We would never do that.” Ron chuckled, winking at George as he raised an eyebrow. He waved them off with a shake of his head. “Go on, get out of here. But be back before midnight!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” George dismissed him, tugging Joe out of the house as he clearly tried to fight back another smile.

“Be safe, baby boy!” Lip called out after them.

George groaned, throwing his head back. "Mom!" he drawled out, glaring back at them both. Lip just smiled, innocent as ever, and Ron chuckled. His husband was a menace.

And then they were gone. The door clicked shut behind them and within an instant Lip slumped backwards into Ron's chest. Ron sighed, hand sliding from his shoulder down to wrap an arm around his waist, hand laying flat over his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of the man's sandy hair. “He'll be fine.”

“I know.”

Another kiss, this time over the shell of his ear. “He's happy.”

“I know.”

A last kiss, to his cheek. He nudged Lip's face with his nose, eyes watching the tension slowly seep from his face. “And if he's not, I'll let you go full Mama Lip on that boy's ass.”

Lip smiled at that, thankfully, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips. He turned in Ron's arms, blinking up at him through long lashes and leaning closer. “Oh yeah? You not gonna go all Papa Speirs on him?”

Ron smiled, resting his forehead against Lip's. “I think I'll let you go first. I know you've been dying to get your hands on that shotgun again.”

Lip groaned, closing his eyes. “That was one time! And the kid had it coming, going after Gene like that...”

“I know, I know,” Ron felt his heart swell yet again at the love Lip had for his boys – their boys – and he pulled back, taking the man's chin between his finger and thumb to tilt his face. Lip fluttered his eyes back open, staring right up at him, and Ron wished he could permanently erase the worry that was settled so deeply in them. “By all means, though, feel free to use it again.” Lip went to protest, but Ron lay a finger over his lips. “But, for what it's worth, I think this Joe seems nice.”

“He had a piercing!”

“And he bought George flowers.”

Lip considered that for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “True. Nobody else has done that before.”

“Let's just give him a chance, huh? See how tonight goes. And then, if you want, we can invite him over for dinner one night.”

“Fine.” Lip sighed, but he didn't make an effort to argue any further so Ron counted that as a win. With a smile, he quickly dipped down, smoothing his thumb over his husband's chin before capturing his mouth in a sweet kiss. 

Lip leant into him, following the movement with an ease that only comes from knowing a person so wholly like they do one another, lips parting to grant Ron access to deepen the kiss. Ron took the offer happily, moaning softly into the kiss and wrapping his arms tightly around Lip's waist to keep him close. 

When they eventually separated, Lip collapsed against him, head nestled into the crook of his shoulder and mouthing lazy, wet kisses to his throat. Ron couldn't help but hope George's date went well; he wanted George to find love like this, and who were they to say that Joe couldn't be capable of that.

After all, when Ron had first met Lip, he himself had only been a rough-edged teenager with a piercing of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading <3


End file.
